Victoria
Victoria jest chyba najbardziej piękną dziewczyną z Psiego Patrolu. Z zawodu jest modelką . Victoria jest najbardziej piękną dziewczyną z Psiego Patrolu. Z zawodu jest modelką . Opis Często lubi się ubierać w krótką czarną spódnicę . Nosi też czarną obrożę z ćwiekami . Wygląd Jest syberianem husky . Victoria jest żółto z szarą łatą od końcówek tzw ,, kryzy " do spodu ogona . Ma także turkusowe oczy . Nosi też często jasno-czerwony tusz do jej powiek . Wygląd jako psyrenka Gdy jest psyrenką jej początek ogonka jest pokryty perełkami . Później ma ciemno-różowy pas , po nim ma fioletową falkę i tak na zmianę . Jej koniec ogonka ma u góry i u dołu ciemno-różowe pasy , w środku ma jeden fioletowy . Charakter Jest miła , lojalna , przyjacielska , cierpliwa , lubiąca uwagę . Lubi się wyzywająco ubierać . Jest też elegancka . Kochająca przyjaciół i rodzinę . Jest też damska . Victoria jest także romantyczką. Umiejętności Jest bardzo ładna , co potrafi być uwodzące . Jest dość szybka , ma bardzo dobry węch , słuch i wzrok . Szybko potrafi nałożyć sobie makijaż i wychodzi perfekcyjnie i bardzo bardzo pięknie . Rodzina Z której pochodzi jest nieznana . mąż - Gray syn - Scott córka - Scotty córka - Mufin teść - Chase teściowa - Everest Relacje Chase - bardzo go lubi Everest - tak samo bardzo ją lubi Skye - dogadują się Rocky - lubi go Zuma - dobrze się dogadują Marshall - nie no , lubi go Rubble - znajomy Tracker - jej dobry kolega Adelaide - kumpele Alex - kumple Ally - bardzo się lubią Alvadore - Dogadują się . Amber - bardzo ją lubi Amy - nawet nawet Ana - bardzo się lubią , zawsze sobie pomogą Annie - Jej także najlepsza przyjaciółka ! Annie jest jej charakteryzatorką . Ares - kumple Arctic - Dobry kolega. Astro - lubią się Aurora - bardzo się lubią , także jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką Axe - Jej przyjaciel . Bella - są przyjaciółkami Ben - lubi go Briana - także jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Brooklyn - Bardzo się lubią. Brown - Przyjaciel. Bobi - bardo często chodzi porozmawiać z nim , bardzo go szanuje Casandra - Lubią się . Czasem jej zazdrości ,ale wie ,że jej dorównuje w urodzie. Clif - bardzo go lubi , nie wie że kiedyś się w niej podkochiwał Cloe - Raczej nie . Cezar - dogadują się Colette - przyjaciółki Coral - przyjaciółka David - Jej także najlepszy przyjaciel , nie wie , że jest w niej zakochany . Delilah - kumpele Dilara - Jej także najlepsza przyjaciółka ! Uwielbia się z nią stroić Duke - nawet nawet Dux - Bardzo się lubią i szanują . Dylan - lubi bawić się z nim , trochę jej się podobał Eco - kolega Eryk - znajomy Flaky - Kumpela Flippy - Lubi go Fritz - Nie cierpią się ! Fuergo - przyjaciele , często się bawią ze sobą FunTime Freddy - Kumpel , choć boi się go w nocy. FunTime Foxy - Kumpela ,lecz także się jej boi w nocy. Gray - jest zakochana w nim po uszy , nie wiedziała , że on odwzajemniał uczucie , obecnie są małżeństwem , kocha go na zabój Gosia - jej przyjaciółka Golden Freddy - Lubi go. Germae - Lubi go. Harry - kumpel Heks - lubią się Hera - super koleżanki Hikori - przyjaciółka Hutch - lubią się Hopper - uwielbia go Hope - nie za bardzo , ale jeszcze nie ma nienawiści czy nie przyjaźni Holly - Bardzo ją lubi , kocha się z nią bawić. Inez - także jej druga najlepsza przyjaciółka Jerry - dobry znajomy Jeremi - lubią się Jessie - bardzo się lubią , Victoria cieszy się , że Jessie się cieszyła , ponieważ została ciocią , Victoria bardzo mocno ufa Jessie Johnboy - jej przyjaciel Kaiden - lubi go Kasumi - jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Kaito - lubią się Kate - Jej także najlepsza przyjaciółka . Katherine ( Kat ) - lubią się , ale Kat denerwuje mówienie Victorii o ciuchach , kosmetykach ,itp Kelly Przyjaciółka . Kieł - lubią się Kira - nie lubią się Kiara - Kumpele . Killer - Nawet nawet. Kiltt - Przyjaciółki! Księżniczka - nawet ją lubi Kaja - dobre kumpele Kajtek - jej znajomy , był jej kiedyś kolegą , ale jak się dowiedziała , że chciał ją odbić , stał się jej znajomym , ale mimo to nawet nawet , kiedyś był jej chłopakiem przez tydzień , ale woli to trzymać w tajemnicy Kody - kumpel Kovu - Kolega . Kora - Super Przyjaciółka. Koda - Super przyjaciel. Król Julian - Bardzo ją śmieszy i go bardzo lubi Lady - przyjaciółki , uwielbiają się stroić Lani - lubią się Lexi. - przyjaciółki Linda - Jej także najlepsza przyjaciółka , ale Linda rywalizuje z nią pod względem urody . Raz jej dokuczyła gdy miała Victoria prowadzić Bugatti Gray ' a i powiedziała , że nie da rady , ale myliła się .Linda uważa , że Victoria jest ładniejsza od niej . Mimo to jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółka Lucky - często bawią się Lucy Jord - jej trzecia najlepsza przyjaciółka Malcolm - jej drugi najlepszy przyjaciel Marco - dobry kumpel Max - Super przyjaciel! Maximus - Jej dobry przyjaciel. Maxis - Bardzo go lubi. Minimus - Kolega. Maile - ona i Maile to dobre kumpele Mufin - mega mocno ją kocha , jej kochana córeczka Michael - bardzo się lubią Nala - Lubi ją i szanuje . Natalie - Bardzo dobra przyjaciółka. Nora - Dobre przyjaciółki. Nytrae - Jej także najlepsza przyjaciółka ! Nico - kolega Nika - jej czwarta najlepsza przyjaciółka Obi - dobry przyjaciel Oliana - dobrze się im ze sobą rozmawia Ombre - lubią się Oskar - dobrze się nawet dogadują Pat - nawet się lubią Petter - uważają siebie za spoko jednak Petter ma to samo wrażenie ,że chyba przechwala się związkiem z Gray ' em na każdym kroku może spotkać ich przytulających się Pietrek - lubi go Philip - Są przyjaciółmi . Phoenix - Przyjaciel . Polanie - Kumpela , podziwa ją. Rex - dobrzy znajomi Rufus - bardzo się lubią Rusty - nawet nawet Ruffy - Bardzo się lubią. Russie - Przyjaciel! Roxy - bardzo się lubią Sally - koleżanki Savannah - jej dobra koleżanka Sasha - Jej także najlepsza przyjaciółka . Scott - jej jedyny syn , mega mocno go kocha Scotty - mega mocno ją kocha , jej jej mamą Shada - nie lubią się Shada ma nadzieje że zostanie oddzielona od Gray 'a Shadow - Nawet go lubi . Shining - bardzo się lubią Shira - często bawią się razem Simba - Bardzo go lubi i szanuje . Smav - Kolega . Skipper - jej koleżanka Stella - bardzo dobrze się dogadują Stripe - lubi ją , ale była zazdrosna o Gray 'a Sofia - jej kumpela Sonic - Dogadują się Snowy - bardzo się lubią Snowstorm - Wujek jej męża . Przyjaciele . Sunset - jej kumpela Suzanne -Są super kumpelami ! Tasha - kumpele Tayro - także jej drugi najlepszy przyjaciel . Tetradi - bardzo się lubią , Victoria nie wiedziała , że przez krótki czas podkochiwała się w Gray ' u , ale Tetradi uważa , że Victoria jest piękna Thunder- są znajomymi Tiffany - lubią się Tiger Belle - nie lubi kiedy gada o Gray 'u lub dziewczęcych sprawach ,ale ją lubi. Tobi - kolega Tofik - są przyjaciółmi Trace - nie lubią się Ulien - szanuje ją Valka - nawet nawet Victor - lubią się Via - Przyjaciółki . Viggo - jej kolega Volvo - kumpel Vojtek - Kolega , nie wie , że się w niej podkochuje. Vitani - kumpela Vitto - Super przyjaciel ! Viki - Nawet nawet . Water - lubią się White Princess - Nawet ją lubi Will - Dogadują się . Wixy - Przyjaciółka! Xander - jego także druga wielka miłość ! Uważa , że jest śliczna ! On jest tylko jej kolegą . Youki - bardzo się lubią Zack - lubią się , Zoe - jej najlepsza koleżanka Zorro - dogadują się Zuri - koleżanka Zuzia - koleżanka Dubbing wersja angielska ( obecnie i dorosła ) - Liv Tyler wersja polska - Anna Dereszowska wersja angielska ( szczeniak i jako nastolatka ) - Camila Cableo wersja polska - ? Pojazd '''Regularne i na misje '''To żółte Lamborghini Huracan . Jego maksymalna prędkość to 340 km / h . '''Mission Paw - '''jest to fioletowo - czarny motor , ma on różowe wstawki , które świecą w ciemności . Z przodu ma cztery światła . Może jechać 250km/h . '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to motorówka galeon 700 , które może zamieniać się w łódź podwodną . '''Space pup - '''jest to ponad świetlny fioletowo - biały z różowymi wstawkami wahadłowiec, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności Victoria's_car.png|Pojazd Victorii Lamborghini Huracan Victoria's_Mission_Paw_Crusier.gif|Pojazd Victorii Mission Paw jest to motor Sea_Patrol_Victoria's_boat.gif|Pojazd Sea Patrol Galeon 700 Space_pup_Victoria's_space_shuttle.gif|Pojazd Victorii Space pup Biografia Victoria nie zna swoich rodziców . Jedyne co wiadomo to to , że została porzucona w lesie kiedy miała 5 tygodni . Na szczęście znalazł ją Ryder i reszta piesków . Gdy poznała Gray'a zrodziło się między nimi uczucie , które wraz z wiekiem rosło . Dość szybko zaaklimatyzowała się w bazie . Drugą osobą , która jej pomogła była Kasumi , dlatego jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką . Gdy się urodziła była bardzo kochana , była przytulana , całowana . Dość szybko znalazła dom , ponieważ znajomi , jej rodziny wzięli ją w wieku 4 tygodni . Zbyt wcześnie od separowali ją od matki . Obiecywali , że za tydzień przyjadą w odwiedziny , ale to było jedno wielkie kłamstwo . Wymagali od młodej Victorii zbyt wiele jak na jej wiek . Pewnego dnia ich syn wrócił z kolonii i powiedział , że to najgorszy pies na świecie . I postanowili wywieźć ją do lasu . Długo skomliła i wyła , ponieważ chciała związać z nimi swój los . Kochała ich w pewnym sensie . To była najgorsza noc w jej życiu , ponieważ rozpętała się straszna burza , waliły pioruny , rozlegały się potworne grzmoty . Mała Victoria bardzo się bała . Myślała sobie ,, Czemu mnie zostawili ? Co zrobiłam nie tak ?! " . Gdy się obudziła , może była 5 rano .zobaczyła ciemny kształt w oddali przez chwilę przeszło jej przez myśl , że wrócili po nią , ale szybko to sobie wybiła z głowy , poczuła obcy zapach , już miała uciekać gdy go ujrzała . Był to Psi Patrol i Ryder od razu jej pomogli . Gdy ją przynieśli do bazy podbiegł do niej 5 - tygodniowy Gray . Zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia , pokazał jej całą bazę i teren wokół . Później uświadomiła sobie , że zakochała się po uszy w Gray 'u . Codziennie bawili się godzinami . Z każdym rokiem uczucie ich do siebie rośnie i tak jest , aż do dziś . Strach # Burze #Ciemność #Lęk Wysokości #Kosmici #Pająki #Rzeczy paranormalne . Nie lubi #Gdy sobie inni dokuczają #kłótni #wojen #walk #gdy Kocia Katastrofa 2 robi coś złego #Błota #Pajęczyn Lubi #Harmonię #Spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi #Spędzać czas z Gray 'em #Wyzywająco się ubierać #Szczenięta #Jeździć szybkimi samochodami #Jeździć Bugatti Chiron jej męża #Jeździć jej Lamborghini Huracan #Być piękna #Modę #Makijaż Galeria Victorii Victoria.png Victoria_sitting.jpg|Prześliczna Victoria narysowan przez KeylęLPS You_will_always_be_the_one.png|Victoria i Gray przy ognisku Gray_x_Victoria.png|Przeuroczy rysunek narysowany przez KeylęLPS Gray_and_Victoria_will_become_parents.png|Victoria i Gray będą rodzicami Happy_Jessie.png Victoria_x_Gray.png|Śliczny rysunek narysowany przez Julczydlo 1 Victoria_Gray_Savannah_and_Mer-pup_swimming_for_KeylaLPS_by_Chye,_Marevest_FOREVER.png|Victoria jako psyrenka Air_Rescue_Victoria_and_Air_Rescue_Gray.png|Victoria i Gray w strój do latania 1501944950251.jpg|Podczas dni sportu. Zrobione przez julczydlo1 Misson_paw_Victoria_gif.gif|W stroju Misson Paw Gray_x_Victoria_nuzzeling.png|Rysunek do opowiadania Wakacje piesków . Victoria i Gray tulą się Victoria_drawed_as_a_puppy_by_Kora3000.png|Narysowane przez Kora3000 Sea_Patrol_Victoria_and_Gray.gif|Gray i Victoria w stroju Sea Patrol I_miss_her_by_Chye_Marevest_FOREVER.png|Gray tęskni za Victorią ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Wakacje piesków rodział 9 " Mission_Paw_Gray_x_Victoria_in_real.png|Mission Paw Gray i Victoria w realu Victoria_Gray_Skipper_Hutch_and_Savannah_in_real.png|Urodziny Victorii Victoria_Grat_Aurora_Skipper_Kaito_and_Savannah_in_real.png|Victoria i Gray wraz z innymi pieskami : Savvy , Skipper , Aurorą i Kaito Gray_and_Victoria's_wedding.png|PREZŚLICZNY , WRĘCZ MISTRZOWSKI RYSUNEK NARYSOWAY PRZEZ JULCZYDLO 1 ŚLUB VICTORII I GRAY ' A ILUSTRACJA DO OPOWIADANIA ,, WAKACJE PIESKÓW " Gray_Victoria_Aurora_Skipper_Amy_in_real.png|Gray , Victoria , Amy , Skipper , Aurora , w bazie podczas świąt Space_pup_Victoria.gif|Victoria w stroju space pup Gray_Skipper_Dylan_and_Victoria_chasing_Sweetie.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania Mission Paw : pieski ratują świat Victoria_and_Gray_in_moonshine.png|Victoria i Gray w świetle księzyca oraz próba w programie szkic Victoria_as_a_star.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania wakcje piesków rozdział 9 Gray_and_Victoria_on_their_first_date_on_Valentines_Day_ilustatrion_to_Only_Her.png|Pierwsza randka Gray ' a i Victorii w Walentynki i ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Tylko ona " Skipper_Victoria_and_Hope_skateboarding.png|Mega sweet rysunek . Skipper , Hope i Victoria na skateboardzie . Narysowany przez KeylęLPS Pups Vacation's tittle card.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Wakacje Piesków " Only her tittle card.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Tylko ona " Christmas_in_Paw_Patrol_tittle_card.png|Okładka do odcinka ,, Święta w Psim Patrolu " The guradians of Erath tittle card.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " Sketch-1505661738093.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " Sketch-1505832067599.png|SUPER MEGA RYSUNEK ! NARYSOWANY PRZEZ JULCZYDLO 1 ! VICTORIA JAKO MAGICZNY PIESEK ! JEST TAKA PIĘKNA ! Sketch-1506013856073.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " Sketch-1506259254652.png|Special na koniec świata 23 . 09 2017 Sketch-1506361830790.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Mission Paw : Misja odnaleźć szczeniaki " Sketch-1506528357441.png|Ślub Clif ' a i Amy Sketch-1506620961884.png|Ślub Briany i Dylan 'a Sketch-1506699287705.png|Gray i Victoria jako szczeniaki i rozczarowanie Kajtka Sketch-1506756210067.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Tylko ona " Victoria poznaje Gray ' a Sketch-1507049324589.png|Ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania " Sketch-1507383769982.png|Ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania ,, Czerwony księżyc " Sketch-1507387821621.png|Ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania ,, Czerwony Księżyc " sketch-1507728080497.png|Ilustracja do mojego opowiadania ,, Czerwony Księżyc " sketch-1507828344441.png|Victoria w stroju nimfy i Strażniczki Ziemi Sketch-1508333599491.png Untitled29.png|Victoria w jej Lamborghini Huracan Untitled43.PNG|Victoria i Lady . Victoria próbuje wyciągnąć na przejażdżkę Bugatti Chiron , ale Lady boi się jeździć szybkimi pojazdami . Ciekawostki #Victoria z Gray 'em są małżeństwem , wzięła ślub 5 lipca na plaży Anse Gegorette na Praslin na Seszelach #Jest mamą trójki szczeniąt . #Jest najładniejszą dziewczyną w PP , ale uważa , że wszystkie dziewczyny z PP są piękne #Brała kiedyś udział w pokazach mody #Była także na konkursie psiej Miss piękności , i go wygrała #Ma najdroższe ubrania na świecie . #Nie ma wrogów , oraz piesków , których ona nie lubi , a one jej , oprócz Trace , Shady i Kiry . #Tylko ona z Amy i Aurorą są pieskami , które maja ponad świetlne jet - packi #Ona z Kajtkiem byli parą tylko przez tydzień #Jak na swoją rasę jest bardzo wysoka , ma ma 64 cm jest o 19,82 centymetrów niższa od Gray ' a . #Jest modelką #Kiedy w jedno Halloween ( a pierwsze Tetradi dokładnie chodzi mi o opowiadanie Czerwony Księżyc ) miała makijaż zainspirowany Harley Quinn , ale nią nie była #Czasami jeździ Bugatti Chiron Gray ' a #Lubi się wyzywająco ubierać #Jest najbogatszą suczką na świecie i w PP Hobby # Surfing # Hop Hop Boogie # Piłka wodna # Piłka plażowa # Bieganie # Siatkówka # Nurkowanie # Łyżwiarstwo # Łyżwiarstwo Figurowe # Hip - hop # Taniec # Śpiew Strój Jest to czarna spódniczka u góry ma pas brokatowego ciemnego - różu . Na szyi nosi czarną obróżkę , z której wystają kolce . Cytaty *Victoria gotowa do lotu - Air pup *No dalej panienki przypudrujmy sobie noski - gdy spędza czas z innymi dziewczynami *Psyrenka , czy nie nawzajem wspomóżmy się ! - gdy jest psyrenka *Śliczna , czy nie ja tym zainteresuje się ! - czasami na misje do pomocy *Jestem nurkującą śnieżynką !! - Sea Patrol *Szpieg Victoria zrobi to bez zarzutu - Mission Paw *Jestem kosmiczną śnieżynką ! - Space pup Wyposażenie plecaka Mimo , że nie ma jeszcze zawodu ma plecak jest to kosmetyczka ! W niej są lakiery do pazurków , oraz hybrydowe lakiery do pazurków . Przydaje jej się gdy spędza czas z innymi dziewczynami z PP . Ma też cienie do powiek i eye-linery oraz szminki i błyszczyki . Strój Air Pup Jest to ponad - świetlny jest pack . Pod jej skrzydłami ma dwie turbiny , które są podobne do tych w samolocie z tyłu ma odrzut , który pomaga jej przekroczyć te prędkość . Jej strój jest fioletowo - różowy z śnieżynkami . Mission Paw Ma fioletowo - czarny hełm , z dwoma różowymi paskami wokół czarnej części hełmu , są na nim także dwie niebieskie śnieżynki umieszczone są z obydwu stron hełmu . Jej strój także jest fioletowo - czarny . Ma on elementy różu tak samo jak i w hełmie . Wszystkie elementy różowe świecą w ciemności . Ma latarkę , oraz ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła Sea Patrol Nosi fioletowy hełm z niebieski wstawkami oraz z kilkoma śnieżynkami . Jej strój jest fioletowo - różowy , wraz z turkusowymi śnieżynkami . Jej plecak ma turbo napęd . Może pływać 5000km/min . Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . Space pup Nosi biało - fioletowy hełm z biało fioletowym skafandrem z fioletowymi wstawkami oraz różowymi , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności . Także ma wstawki śnieżynki W jej plecaku jest tlen , jet - pack ponad świetlny , nawigacja , radar . Moje opowiadania #,,Wakacje Piesków " #,, Tylko ona " #,, Święta w Psim Patrolu " #,, Mission Paw : Pieski ratują świat " #,, Mission Paw : Pieski ratują Tracker ' a " #,, Space pups : Armagedon " #,, Ślub Ryder ' a i Katie " #,, Strażnicy Ziemi " #,, Mission Paw : Misja odnaleźć szczeniaki " #,, Czerwony Księżyc " #,, Pieski i wyścig " #,, Strażnicy Ziemi : Powrót " Opowiadania kogoś innego #,, Kłopoty " #,, Nowy Piesek w Psim Patrolu " #,, Pieski i poszukiwania skarbu " #,, Pomocy!" #,, Magiczne Pieski " #,, Pieski Na Pustkowiu " Kategoria:Wymyślona Postać Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Syberian Husky Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Modelki Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Fanowskie Postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa psiego patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Psy Kategoria:Oc Kategoria:Psiak Kategoria:Matka Kategoria:Samiczka Kategoria:Samica Kategoria:Samiczki Kategoria:Sunie